This open-label randomized study compares the safety and efficacy of four ascending doses of PEG-interferon a-2a given once a week with a standard thrice weekly regimen of Roferon-A in non-cirrhotic patients with chronic hepatitis C. Endpoints for evaluation of efficacy will be normalization of ALT and disappearance of detectable HCV RNA from the serum.